the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Avatar (2009 film)/Credits
Full credits for Avatar (2009). Logos Opening Avatar Closing Written and Directed by JAMES CAMERON Produced by JAMES CAMERON JON LANDAU A TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX Presentation In Association with DUNE ENTERTAINMENT And INGENIOUS FILM PARTNERS Director of Photography MAURO FIORE, ASC Production Designers RICK CARTER ROBERT STROMBERG Edited by STEPHEN RIVKIN, A.C.E. JOHN REFOUA, A.C.E. JAMES CAMERON, A.C.E. Senior Visual Effects Supervisor JOE LETTERI Animation Supervisors RICHARD BANEHAM ANDREW R. JONES Costume Designers MAYES C. RUBEO DEBORAH L. SCOTT Executive Producers COLIN WILSON LAETA KALOGRIDIS Music Composed by JAMES HORNER Casting by MARGERY SIMKIN SAM WORTHINGTON ZOË SALDANA STEPHEN LANG MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ GIOVANNI RIBISI JOEL DAVID MOORE CCH POUNDER WES STUDI LAZ ALONSO and SIGOURNEY WEAVER WETA Producer EILEEN MORAN WETA Visual Effects Supervisors STEPHEN ROSENBAUM ERIC SAINDON DAN LEMMON GUY WILLIAMS Conceptual Design, Costume and Specialty Props by RICHARD TAYLOR Crawl Art Unit Production Manager COLIN WILSON First Assistant Director JOSH McLAGLEN Second Assistant Director/Additional Unit First Assistant Director MARIA BATTLE CAMPBELL Virtual Production Supervisor GLENN DERRY Visual Effects Producer JOYCE COX ILM Visual Effects Supervisor JOHN KNOLL ILM Animation Supervisor PAUL KAVANAGH Visual Effects Supervisors JOHN BRUNO STEVEN QUALE Stan Winston Character Design Supervisor JOHN ROSENGRANT Supervising Virtual Art Director YURI BARTOLI Lead Creature Designer NEVILLE PAGE Vehicle Designer TYRUBEN ELLINGSON Initial Creature Concepts by WAYNE BARLOWE Initial Casting by MALI FINN Associate Producer/Post Production Supervisor JANACE TASHJIAN Supervising Sound Editor & Sound Designer CHRISTOPHER BOYES 1st Assistant Editor JASON GAUDIO Digital Effects Supervisor NOLAN MURTHA Technical Supervisor DAN NEUFELDT Giant Studios Performance Capture Supervisor MATTHEW MADDEN Virtual Environment Supervisor ROB POWERS Chief Technology Officer TIM BICIO Na'vi Language Created by PAUL FROMMER, Ph.D. Dialect Coach CARLA MEYER New Zealand Production Manager BRIGITTE YORKE Los Angeles Unit Director of Photography VINCE PACE Stunt Coordinator U.S. GARRETT WARREN Co-Producers BROOKE BRETON JOSH McLAGLEN CAST Troupe KEVIN DORMAN JULENE RENÉE JAHNEL CURFMAN WOODY SCHULTZ LISA ROUMAIN DEBRA SKELTON TAYLOR KIBBY JODIE LANDAU CHRIS MALA JULIE LAMM CULLEN B. MADDEN JOSEPH BRADY MADDEN FRANKIE TORRES AUSTIN WILSON SARA WILSON TAMICA WASHINGTON-MILLER Op Center Staff LUCY BRIANT NATHAN MEISTER GERRY BLAIR MATT CHAMBERLAIN PAUL YATES WRAY WILSON JAMES GAYLYN Stunts ILRAM CHOI ALICIA VELA-BAILEY MARK GINTHER FRANK TORRES REUBEN LANGDON STELLA ANGELOVA SIMONE BARGETZE RYAN BROWN J.J. DASHNAW NITO LARIOZA JASON RODRIGUEZ DAVID SCHULTZ COLIN FOLLENWEIDER STEVE UPTON RICHARD EPPER SHANE DAWSON ANTONIO MARSH VINNIE ROXBURGH MIN WINDLE ROB YOUNG ALBERT HELMISLI JUSTIN CARTER RODNEY COOK RAYNER JAHNKE SIAOSI FONUA RYAN CAREY HANK AMOS Dancers MELVIN LENO CLARK, III CARVON FUTRELL BRANDON JELKES SARA ROSE MEDINA MICAH MOCH HANNIYAH MUHAMMAD CHRISTOPHER NOLEN CHRISTA OLIVER APRIL THOMAS BRAVITA A. THREATT Character Designs by STAN WINSTON STUDIO Key Character Designers SCOTT PATTON, JOSEPH C. PEPE, JOEY OROSCO, CHRISTOPHER SWIFT, JASON MATTHEWS, MICHAEL ORNELAZ, JIM CHARMATZ ART DEPARTMENT Lead Character Sculptor JORDU SCHELL • Concept Art Directors BEN PROCTER, SETH ENGSTROM, DYLAN COLE Concept Illustrators RYAN CHURCH, JAMES CLYNE, STEVEN MESSING, VICTOR MARTINEZ, CRAIG SHOJI, DAPHNE YAP, BARRY HOWELL, DORIAN BUSTAMANTE • Lead Supervising Art Director KIM SINCLAIR • Supervising Art Directors KEVIN ISHIOKA, STEFAN DECHANT, TODD CHERNIAWSKY • Virtual Production Art Directors ANDREW L. JONES, NORM NEWBERRY • Art Directors NICK BASSETT, ROB BAVIN, SIMON BRIGHT, JILL CORMACK, SEAN HAWORTH, ANDREW MENZIES, ANDY McLAREN • Assistant Art Directors MICHAEL STASSI, JEFFREY WISNIEWSKI • Property Master ANDREW M. SIEGEL • Asset Manager REYMUNDO PEREZ Creature Artists TULLY SUMMERS, ALEX ALVAREZ • Coordinator ANDREA CARTER • Archivist ZACK BUNKER Administrators JASON BEALE, MARTHA MITCHELL • Assistant HOLLY JETER • Costume Illustrator RAFAEL BUGOS VIRTUAL PRODUCTION Virtual Production Conceived by ROB LEGATO • Virtual Production Line Producer PETER M. TOBYANSEN Virtual Production Manager HEIDE WALDBAUM • CG Supervisors BRADLEY ALEXANDER, JERRY K. KUNG, ALBERT HASTINGS Simulcam Supervisor CASEY SCHATZ • Lead Virtual Stage Operators DAN FOWLER, DAVID STRIPINIS, IGNACIO PENA, TYLER THOMSON Virtual Stage Operators PAOLO ZIEMBA, JERRY ZIGOUNAKIS • Lead Virtual Cinema Artists A.J. BRIONES, ANDREW GREENLEE, ANDREW MOFFETT, EVELYN COVER, IAN ADAMS, STEPHEN DEANE, STEPHEN J. PAVELSKI, THOMAS BLAND • Virtual Cinema Artists ANDREW ROSE, BEN SHUPE, BUFFY BAILEY, ED KNIGHT, ERIC OLIVER, GEOFF LOU, JASON STELLWAG, JEREMY AGAMATA, JESSICA WU, JOHN BUCHOLTZ, JUSTIN STOCKTON, KIRSTEN JELLIFFE, MARGARET LANGLEY, NICHOLAS BROWN, SHANE KEMP, STEVEN LO, STEVEN TOM, STEPHEN GREENBERG • Virtual Camera Operator ANTHONY ARENDT • VAD Leads BRIAN PACE, LEONARD BARRIT, DEAN LEWANDOWSKI, MOTOKI NISHII, PATRICK PETERSON, APRIL WARREN • VAD Artists JEFFREY APCZYNSKI, JOSE ASTACIO JR., BRYAN BURRIGHT, ANTHONY JACOB • 3D TDs ERIC LALUMIERE, FRANK BONNIWELL Lead Compositors NATE HOPKINS, LLOYD LEE BARNETT • Compositors AARON SINGER, ADAM GHERING, CHRISTOPHER IVINS Tracking DARYL BARTLEY, DON L. McCOY • Virtual Lab Coordinators FERDINAND TORRES, HELEN JEN • Lab Asst. Coordinator VAL KELLER Virtual Environment Administrators SAUL SANTELL, KATRINA KAUFMAN • Virtual Production Assistant SVETLANA TESNES Render Department MICHELLE HALL, BEN LOVE, DUSTIN HARRISON, CHRIS BLAZICK, MEGAN GOLDBECK • Digital Save Operators STEPHEN SUETTINGER, JASON CHEN, JAMES LU, TRENT JONES, PEDRO HONESS • Prototype Line Producer RON AMES PRODUCTION Production Supervisor JENNIFER TEVES • Lightstorm VP Production Services & Technology GEOFF BURDICK Lightstorm Chief Financial Officer CAROL HENRY • Lightstorm VP Finance & Administration KATHY GRANT Lightstorm Technology JOE HAGG, CHARLIE PALAFOX, JOHN CLISHAM • Assistants to James Cameron TERRI DEPAOLO, KRISTIN BERBAE, TED CAHN • Assistant to Jon Landau NICOLE PITESA • Still Photographer MARK FELLMAN Lead Systems Administrator MIKE REED • Production Controller NOUR DARDARI • Assistant Accountants TROY McGATLIN, MICHAEL LING, DANIEL GONZALEZ, VALERIE SUAREZ, ANNETTE ENCINAS • Post Production Controller KEVIN BUXBAUM Post Production Accountant MAUREEN CRUTCHFIELD • Post Production Assistant Accountants HELEN SIDERIS, BRANDON LINVILLE Post Production Payroll Accountants BOYSIE JEREZA, DAVID HICKEY • Casting Associate JUSTINE HEMPE Casting Assistant ASHLEY SLATER • Digital Assets Manager BILLY BARNHART • Digital Assets Assistant DAVID LO System Technician RYAN ROMANSKI • Licensing Liaison MARIA WILHELM • Lightstorm Runner NICK PHAD Lightstorm Receptionist MIKE SANTOS • Botany Consultant DR. JODIE S. HOLT • Ethnomusicologist DR. WANDA BRYANT Anthropological Consultant DR. NANCY LUTKEHAUS • Military Training by JOHN DAVID CAMERON Military Dialogue Advisor CAPT. BARRY EDWARDS USMC • Behind The Scenes by MOB SCENE EDITORIAL Assistant Editors CLAUDIA HUERTA, JUSTIN SHAW• VFX Editors CRAIG TANNER, CHRIS MARINO Assistant VFX Editors ROXANNE DORMAN, WILLIAM PALEY • Performance Capture Assistant Editors KRISTEN YOUNG, DAWN MARQUETTE Performance Capture Sound Editor NOAH KATZ • Post Production Coordinator WENDY CHESEBROUGH LOWE Post Production Assistant DANIEL MEI-TAL • Post Wrangler ROB YAMAMOTO • AVID Support Provided by WEXLER VIDEO PERFORMANCE CAPTURE UNIT Production Coordinators JAMIE R. ROBINSON, SUSAN DUKOW • Na'vi Movement Coach TERRY NOTARY Systems Engineer STEVE MADONNA • Production Secretary EDITH VIRAMONTES • Assistant Prop Master BENSEN HO Video Engineering Supervisor IAN KELLY • Video Assist DANIEL HERNANDEZ, DANIEL F. MOORE • Head Rig Supervisor GARY MARTINEZ Lead RF Technician PAUL TOBYANSEN • Facial Capture Technicians TIMOTHY A. BRUNS, KURT HERBEL, ROBERT DERRY Virtual Camera Assistant TIMOTHY STUTTS • Senior Pipeline Development STEVE ROSENBLUTH • Software Developers BOB NOLTY, ZEKE BURGESS, HERMANN CHONG • Systems Administrators JOSHUA OWENS, MATT NELSON Additional 2nd Assistant Director MICHAEL J. MUSTERIC • Script Supervisor LUCA KOUIMELIS • Reference Camera Technicians MARK BROWN, AJ RAITANO, KIRBY WASHINGTON, KEVIN McGILL, VERNON KIFER • Key Grips DENNIS HOERTER, PAUL FARLEY Production Sound Mixers JIM TANENBAUM, WILLIAM B. KAPLAN • Boom Persons JESSE KAPLAN, THOMAS GIORDANO Costume Supervisor ANTONIO ALMARAZ • Assistant Costume Designer JEANNIE FLYNN • Set Costumers ALEJANDRO HERNANDEZ, LILIA ACEVEDO • Seamstress PATRICIA LOPEZ-PADILLA • Make-up TEGAN TAYLOR • Additional Make-up Artist NADEGE SCHOENFELD Construction Coordinator JOHN VILLARINO • General Foreman BOBBY MARA • Labor Foreman EDDIE CALDERON • Welding Foreman JOSHUA KING • Paint Foreman TOM HRUPCHO • Welding Gang Boss AL DROEGER • Prop Maker Gang Bosses FRED O'CONNOR, BRUCE RICHTER, MARK RIGGS, OLY SUNDT, DARIN WOLDMAN • Prop Maker JACK CORNELIUS • Standby Painter AJ LEONARDI Na'vi Dance Choreography by LULA WASHINGTON • Transportation Coordinators JAMES WAITKUS, DENNY CAIRA Transportation Dispatchers KAREN CHANG, JAYSON CHANG • Drivers CHRIS ALVIANI, VAUGHN R. BLADEN, CODY FLEMING, VICTOR YBIERNAS • Craft Service NICK MESTRANDREA, STACY KASUBOWSKI • On Set Medic CHRIS LUM Assistant to Ms. Saldana ALEXIS ALEXANDER • Production Assistants MEGAN FISCHER, TIM PATTERSON, ANDREW DECESARE, SARA DOCKSEY, JASON BROWN, SARAH GOLLER, MIKE WEAVER, JAMIE LANDAU, ALEXANDER HAMILTON WESTMORE, BILL WHIRITY, JENNA PITULA, MORGAN ELAM, JOHN MEYERS • Animal Trainer Coordinator TITUS REYNOLDS • Playa Vista Studio Support WILLI SCHMIDT, GERARDO DE SANTOS • Payroll Services by CAST & CREW ENTERTAINMENT SERVICES Performance Capture Technology and Production Services Provided by GIANT STUDIOS, INC. Performance Capture Producer CANDICE ALGER • Performance Capture Project Manager JAMES G. H. KNIGHT Lead Capture TD ADDISON BATH • Simulcam TD RYAN CHAMPNEY • Pipeline TD VAUGHN CATO • Stage Managers GREG ALLEN, ELLIOT PERRIGO • Real-Time Operators SCOTT OWEN, MICHAEL SPENCE • Character TDs FRANCOIS LAROCHE, KEVIN CUSHING Integration TDs XIAHONG LIU, SARAH MATTES • Lead Motion Editor DON DE CASTRO • Co-Lead Motion Editor LENNON MONTEJO Senior Motion Editors STEVE GUEVARA, THOMAS SHIN • Motion Editors XOU FANG, DAVID PRECIADO, CRYSTAL RAINONE, CHRIS STARWALT, MICHAEL WALSH, KEVIN WANG, ERICK WARD, MICHAEL VAVERKA, JASON TONG, JIM ORLIK, ANTHONY PINTOR Software Engineer BILL LORTON • Lead Studio Tech RYAN ADAMS • Studio Technicians CONNOR MURPHY, CHRIS GAEDE, ANDREW HEPP, RYAN QUINLAN, JUAN RODRIGUEZ • Motion Processing Lead KEN MURANO • Motion Processors CAROL MADRIGAL, ERIC LEIDENROTH, ALAN HODGES, JUSTIN LOUIS POST PRODUCTION SOUND Re-recording Mixers CHRISTOPHER BOYES, GARY SUMMERS, ANDY NELSON Additional Re-recording Mixer JUAN PERALTA • Sound Mixing at HOWARD HAWKS STAGE, TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX Recordists RYAN COLE, TIM GOMILLION • Re-recording Engineers TOM LALLEY, BILL STEIN, PAUL PAVELKA Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND Supervising Sound Editor GWENDOLYN YATES WHITTLE • Supervising Sound Editor & Addl. Sound Design ADDISON TEAGUE Sound Effects Editors KEN FISCHER, SHANNON MILLS, TIM NIELSEN, CHRISTOPHER SCARABOSIO • Dialogue Editors CHERYL NARDI, KIM FOSCATO, MARSHALL WINN • ADR Editors STEVE SLANEC, STUART McCOWAN, RICHARD HYMNS Foley Editors LUKE DUNN GIELMUDA, JIM LIKOWSKI • Sound Effects Assistant FRANK CLARY • Foley Artists JANA VANCE, DENNIE THORPE • Foley Mixer FRANK RINELLA • Foley Recordist SEAN ENGLAND • Field Recordist DEE SELBY • Mix Technician TONY SERENO • Digital Transfer JOHN COUNTRYMAN, MARCO ALICEA • Recordist JAMES SPENCER • Video Services JOHN TORRIJOS Chief Engineer & Facility Design STEVE MORRIS • Engineering Services HOWIE HAMMERMANN • Digital Editorial Services TIM BURBY, DAVE HUNTER • Post-Production Sound Accountant RENÉE RUSSO • Client Services EVA PORTER, MIKE LANE, GORDON NG MUSIC Supervising Music Editor JIM HENRIKSON • Music Editor DICK BERNSTEIN • Additional Music Editing by MICHAEL BAUER Music Recorded and Mixed by SIMON RHODES • Electronic Music Arranger SIMON FRANGLEN • Synthesizer Programming IAN UNDERWOOD, AARON MARTIN • Score Conducted by JAMES HORNER • Orchestrations JAMES HORNER, J.A.C. REDFORD, JON KULL, NICHOLAS DODD • Digital Score Recordist KEVIN GLOBERMAN • Recorded at THE NEWMAN SCORING STAGE, TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX STUDIOS • Recordist TIM LAUBER • Stage Managers TOM STEEL, DOMINIC GONZALES Engineer DENIS ST. AMAND • Score Mixed at RECORD ONE RECORDING STUDIOS • Music Preparation BOB BORNSTEIN, EMMETT ESTREN, DAVID WELLS • Music Contractor PETER ROTTER, SANDY DeCRESCENT • Choir Contractor JASPER RANDALL Music Scoring Coordinator SYLVIA WELLS • CueTime Software Product Manager DAN BROCK • CueTime Software Engineer DAVID LANDON VISUAL EFFECTS Visual Effects Producer MARICEL PAGULAYAN • Visual Effects Production Managers BRUCE FRANKLIN, KIMBERLY JASE Additional Visual Effects Producers TONI PACE-CARSTENSEN, JODY ECHEGARAY • NZ Visual Effects Producer CYNDI OCHS 3D Visual Effects Specialist CHUCK COMISKY • Visual Effects Coordinators STEVE RIERA, BRYAN SEARING, KMARIE WALTERS, BRICE LIESVELD • Assistant Visual Effects Coordinators MANASI ASHISH, MIKE ZAVALA • Asset & Database Coordinators RON POGUE, ANDREW TURNER • Assistant Coordinator TOVA WEINBERG • Animation Coordinator LUIS PAZOS Visual Effects & Animation Created by WETA DIGITAL LTD., Wellington, New Zealand ANIMATION DEPARTMENT Lead Animators DANIEL BARRETT, ALEXANDER BURT, MICHAEL COZENS, JAN PHILIP CRAMER, BEN FORSTER, ROBYN LUCKHAM Senior Animators ALVISE AVATI, GRAHAM BINDING, ANDREW CALDER, NICK CRAVEN, SCOTT DACE, TOM DEL CAMPO, RICHARD DEXTER, KEVIN ESTEY, OLIVER EXMUNDO, AARON GILMAN, VICTOR HUANG, TODD LABONTE, SHAHAR LEVAVI, GREG LEWIS, JEE YOUNG PARK, ERIC REYNOLDS, MATTHEW RIORDAN, JALIL SADOOL, JASON SNYMAN, JOHN SORE, MIKE STEVENS, PAUL STORY, DENNIS YOO Animators MICHAEL AERNI, JAMES BENNETT, PETER CHEN, GERALD CLEVY, SIMEON DUNCOMBE, AUSTIN EDDY, NEIL GLASBEY, TOBY M. HARUNO, MARCHAND JOOSTE, PATRICK KALYN, ANTHONY McINDOE, ROBERT McINTOSH, JONATHAN PAQUIN, BRETT PURMAL, JANCE RUBINCHIK, BEN SANDERS, ANDREW SILKE, MARK STANGER, TIMOTHY STEVENSON, DANNY TESTANI, LINDSAY THOMPSON, DANIEL ZETTL • Senior Animation TD KEITH LACKEY • Animation TDs JUAN ANTONIO AMBLES, DERRICK AUYOUNG, REGINA PAULA CACHUELA, TAYLOR J. CARRASCO, JEREMY HOLLOBON, ORLANDO MEUNIER, LORI SMALLWOOD, TAISUKE TANIMURA CG SUPERVISORS SHADI ALMASSIZADEH, SIMON CLUTTERBUCK, DAN COX, ERIC ADRIAN FERNANDES, GRAEME DEMMOCKS, ALLEN HEMBERGER, SEBASTIAN MARINO, MATTHIAS MENZ, KEITH F. MILLER, SERGEI NEVSHUPOV, MIKE PERRY, THRAIN SHADBOLT, ROGER SHORTT, KEVIN ANDREW SMITH, MARK TAIT LEAD TDs PHIL BARRENGER, DAVID BASALLA, THELVIN TICO CABEZAS, JEFF CAPOGRECO, FRANK DÜRSCHINGER, NICK EPSTEIN, MARK GEE, CHRISTOPHER GEORGE, KENNETH C. GIMPELSON, ALEX HESSLER, CHANGEUI IM, BALAZS KISS, MIAE KANG, JEAN MATTHEWS, JANE S. O'CALLAGHAN, JEREMY PICKETT, FRANK ANTHONY SABIA JR., GAKU TADA, ALAN WOODS SENIOR TDs MIKAEL HAKANSSON, SANDIP KALSY, RYAN LEASHER, HIROAKI MURAMOTO, DANIELE TOSTI LIGHTING TDs ADEL ABADA, JOHAN ABERG, IMRAN AHMED, TONY ALEXANDER, ROMAIN ARNOUX, MICHAEL BALTAZAR, MARK BARBER, KELLY BECHTLE-WOODS, CORY BEDWELL, HAMISH BELL, HITESH BHARADIA, BRIAN BLASIAK, JORGE BOBADILLA JR., ALBERT BONNEFOUS, MATTHEW T. BOUCHARD, ANDRÉ BRAITHWAITE, JESSICA BRAUN, LOREN BROOKES, SIMON BROWN, DHYANA BRUMMEL, ROBERT BYRNE, BEN CAMPBELL, KEANAN CANTRELL, TIM CATCHPOLE, AMY CHRISTENSEN, RHYS CLAPCOTT, ROBERTO CLOCHIATTI, PETER CONNELLY, GRAHAM CRISTIE, ALEXIA CUI, JOANNA DAVISON, TAMIR SAMMY DIAB, MARCO DI LUCCA, COLIN DONCASTER, CURTIS EDWARDS, SAMUEL EDWARDS, HASSAN EL YOUBI, STEVE EVANS, JASON FLEMING, NICOLA FONTANA, ROBERT A.D. FRICK, JASON GALEON, STEFAN GALLEITHNER, FRANCOIS GENDRON, MARNIE GOODMAN, BRIAN GOODWIN, NICK GRACE, ANNE HALL, JASON HANNEN-WILLIAMS, NILES HECKMAN, GG HEITMANN, SAM HODGE, DANIEL HORNICK, NICKIE HUAI, MYLES ELLIOTT JACKSON, NATHAN JOHNSON, AMANDA JOHNSTONE, SAMSON KAO, MICHAEL KENNEDY, STEVEN ANTHONY KHOURY, ADAM KING, SUSIE MAY KLEIS, MANFRED KRAEMER, KATHERINE HURST, DONNA LANASA, PHILLIP LEONHARDT, LANCE LONES, JAKE LEE, MINGZHI VICTOR LIN, KIMBERLEY LIPTRAP, CHISHAN LIU, BRETT McCONNELL, DANIEL MACARIN, ARON MAKKAI, CHRISTOPH MATTHIESEN, LUKE MILLAR, RICHARD JOHN MOORE, GIUSEPPE MOTTA, ALESSANDRO MOZZATO, DARYL MUNTON, ALFRED MÜRRLE, MARCELL NAGY, SERENA RAINBOW NARAMORE, JENNIFER NONA, MARK NORRIE, HELEN PAUL, GEOFF PEDDER, NICOLAS PETIT, OLIVIER PINOL, ARUN RAM-MOHAN, PAVANI RAO, SAUL REID, ARKADIUSZ REKITA, JOHN ROBERTS-COX, DYLAN ROBINSON, ALAN ROSENFELD, AI SAIMOTO, ALESSANDRO SAPONI, B. DURANT SCHOON, MICHAEL SLATER, DANIEL SMITH, FREDERIC SOUMAGNAS, BILL SPRADLIN, RAINER STOLLE, PRAPANCH SWAMY, JONATHAN S. SWARTZ, RAQI SYED, PETER SZEWCZYK, BEN THOMPSON, OLIVIER VAN ZEVEREN, DAN WADE, SEAN NOEL WALKER, TIM WARD, MALCOLM WRIGHT, CHRIS YOUNG, JOYCE YOUNG, FABIO ZANGLA, MOHAND ZENNADI SHADER WRITERS MARC COOPER, RÉMI FONTAN, NIKOLAY GABCHENKO, DMITRI KRASNOKOUTSKI, MATHIAS LARSERUD, NIC MARRISON, RAPHAEL MATTO, MIKE O'NEILL, HUNTER PARKS, OLEKSIY PUZIKOV, AMIR SHACHAR, GLEN SHARAH, TOSHI SHIOZAWA, ROBERT SHRIDER, ANDREW WHITTOCK, JEDRZEJ WOJTOWICZ FX TDs Senior FX TDs SAM BUI, MARK DAVIES, CHRIS EDWARDS, ZACHARY FRANKS, CHRISTIAN HIPP, JASON LAZAROFF, ALEX NOWOTNY, OLIVIER SOARES • FX TDs MARIANO BLANC, DAVID CAEIRO CEBRIAN, JAYANDERA DANAPPAL, WILL ELSDALE, PIERRE GRAGE, MARTIN HALLÉ, FLORIAN HU, AYAKO KURODA, RONNIE MENAHEM, JOHN A. PATTERSON, GARRY RUNKE, KAWALDEEP SINGH, FRANCOIS SUGNY, ANDREAS VRHOVSEK WATER TDs ROBERT MARSHALL CHEATHAM, RAHUL DESHPRABHU, TIM EBLING, ERIC GRIMENSTEIN, MARCUS NORDENSTAM, ANTON OGNYEV, LUIS PAGES, HERIBERT RAAB, JULIA RETSON, DIEGO TRAZZI MASSIVE DEPARTMENT Lead Massive TD GEOFF TOBIN • Massive TDs REZA GHOBADINIC, GREGORY N. WILTON ASSISTANT TDs KATE ADAMS, REBECCA ASQUITH, SIMON BAKER, BRYN BAYLISS, HAMISH BEACHMAN, BRITTANY BELL, PAULA BELL, DUDLEY BIRCH, HELEN BLAKE, ANDREW D.W. BROWN, YI-HSUAN KENT CHIU, ANDREA CHRISTIE, ALESSANDRO COSTA, NATHAN DAWSON, TIM DOUGLAS, JAMES DOYLE, OLIVER FERGUSON, NIKOLAS FILER, JEREMY FORT, KENNETH GARCIA, ALESSANDRO GOBBETTI, JAIMEE GODINET, DEEPAK GUPTA, YOSHIHIRO HARIMOTO, MATTHEW HICKS, JULIE HOLMES, CHRIS HUSSON, ALEXANDRA LANZENSBERGER, CHET LEAVAI, SEONG KYUN LEE, JIM LONGHURST, DANIEL LYNCH, KEITH MacGOWAN, GREG McKINLEY, DAISUKE MAKI, RICHARD MASON, HITESH KUMAR MEHRA, DANIEL MEIGHAN, NIKORA NGAROPO, GREG NOTZELMAN, JOHNNY PARSONS, SAM PREBBLE, EDDY PURNOMO, TIMOTHY SCOLLARD, CAM BARRETT SMITH, KIERAN SMITH, ROSALIND STRATTON, ANDREW R.E. TAYLOR, XIAO TIAN, RIAAN UNDERWOOD, CHRIS WALKER, ED WILKIE, FRASER JOHN WILKINSON COMPOSITING DEPARTMENT Lead Compositors NORMAN CATES, PAUL CONWAY, AREITO ECHEVARRIA, TIMOTHY HEY, MATT HOLLAND, ROBIN HOLLANDER, DAVID HOUGHTON WILLIAMS, BEN MORGAN, STEVE McGEE, STEVE McGILLEN, DAVID PHILLIPS, PAUL REDICAN, MARK RICHARDSON, KARIM SAHAI, CHRISTOPH SALZMANN, CATERINA SCHIFFERS • Senior Compositors COLIN ALWAY, SIMON JUNG, SAKI MITCHELL, CAMERON SMITH, CHARLES TAIT • Compositors HOLLY ACTON, SERGIO AYROSA, NIKI BERN, JULIAN BRYANT, SONIA CALVERT, EAN CARR, SCOTT CHAMBERS, GEMMA COOPER, STEVE CRONIN, PETER DEMAREST, GARETH DINNEEN, BRETT DIX, ERICH EDER, GEOFF HADFIELD, ED HAWKINS, KORY MARTIN JUUL, MICHAEL LANZENSBERGER, RICH McBRIDE, ALBERTO MONTAÑÉS, SALIMA NEEDHAM, GIUSEPPE TAGLIAVINI, MARK VAN DEN BERGEN MATTE PAINTING DEPARTMENT Department Lead Matte Painter YVONNE MUINDE • Lead Matte Painter BRENTON COTTMAN Senior Matte Painters PETER BAUSTAEDTER, SCOTT BRISBANE • Matte Painters HEATHER ABELS, BELINDA ALLEN, JEAN-LUC AZZIS, LYSE BECK, FEDERICO BOZZANO, ADAM J. ELY, MICHAEL LLOYD, NICOLE MATHER, KRISTI VALK PRODUCTION DEPARTMENT Sequence Production Managers AARON COWAN, ERIN HORTON, PADDY KELLY, FRANK MACFARLANE, JANET SHARPE Sequence Production Coordinators MALCOLM ANGELL, DAVID HAMPTON, JENNIFER LOUGHNAN, SARAH WILSON Creatures Dept Manager KRISTIE BRESLIN HUSSON • Compositing Dept Manager GAYLE MUNRO Continuity/Publicity Image Manager MAHRIA SANGSTER • 2D Sequence Mgr/Layout Coord. CHERYL KERR Camera Dept Manager SANDY COCO TAYLOR • CG Code Dept Manager HOLGER SPILL • Motion Edit Dept Coordinator ANNE TAUNGA Models Dept Coordinator ASTRID SCHOLTE • Textures Dept Coordinator NIGE McKISSOCK • Layout Dept Coordinator ARWEN MUNRO Matte Painting Dept Coordinator STEPHEN NIXON • PA to VFX Supervisor/Producer JAZ RONGOKEA • Reference Photographer IVA LENARD Digital Setup Production Manager KATHRYN HORTON • Previs Production Manager MARION DAVEY • Models Dept Manager JESSICA FERNANDES FX Dept Manager MARIE-CECILE DAHAN • Animation Dept Coordinator JAROM SALVATORE SIDWELL • Asst TDs Dept Coordinator KATIE HOUSTON Digital Reference Performer SHANE RANGI • VFX Production Coordinator FENELLA STRATTON • I/O Production Coordinators COLE SMITH, PAUL MARCUS WONG • Production Coordinators SAM BUYS, HELEN CLARE, MARCUS GOODWIN, PETI NOHOTIMA, JESSICA PONTE, JENNAH RASMUSSEN, N'CEE VAN HEERDEN • Production Assistants SEB BAST, TOM GREENE, CHARLOTTE LANEY, GEORGINA LOVERING, POPPY SINCLAIR-LOCKHART MODELS DEPARTMENT Lead Modelers FLORIAN FERNANDEZ, PAUL JENNESS, JAMES OGLE, PASCAL RAIMBAULT, RAINER ZOETTL Senior Modelers JUNG MIN CHANG, SIMON CHEUNG, NICHOLAS GAUL, RICHARD RAIMBAULT, JOHN STEVENSON-GALVIN Modelers MATT BULLOCK, KURT BUTLER, HAMZA BUTT, DJORDJE CAKOVAN, CEDRIC ENRIQUEZ CANLAS, ADRIAN CHAN, LESLIE CHAN, ANDREI COVAL, NATHAN FARQUHAR, MATT FITZGERALD, MAKIKO HANDA, CAJUN HYLTON, YASMIN KHUDARI, BROOK KIEVIT, SUN JIN LEE, EUNG HO LO, THOMAS LO, ANDREAS MAANINKA, KAORI MIYAZAWA, JAMES MOORE, BO MOSLEY, DANIEL GONCALVES MOY, ANDREAS TANDY NEHLS, NIKLAS PRESTON, JAY RENNER, JOSE SAMSON, SAM SHARPLIN, GERSHOM SISSING, JUSTIN STEEL, MATTEO STIRATI, MATSUNE SUZUKI, SHANNON THOMAS, PÄR TINGSTRÖM, MICHAEL TODD, ROBERT VIGNONE, ANDREJA VUCKOVIC, JAMES WILLINGHAM III, NICHOLAS WILSON, CLARE WOODFORD-ROBINSON, PABLO ANGELES ZUMAN Senior Facial Modelers JINWOO LEE, PETER SYOMKA • Facial Modelers GUSTAV AHREN, ALESSANDRO BONORA, RAMAHAN FAULK, MARK HAENGA, ROJA HUCHEZ, MAURIZIO MEMOLI, HOWARD SLY CREATURE DEPARTMENT Lead Creature Code Developer JAMES JACOBS • Creatures Facial Lead TD STEPHEN CULLINGFORD • Lead Creature TDs JULIAN BUTLER, GLEN CHRISTIE, MATTHEW MUNTEAN, ERIC TANG • Senior Creature TDs CHRISTINE ARBOIT, FELIX BALBAS, AARON HOLLY, JOHN HOMER, JENS SCHWARZ, DAVID SHORT • Creature TDs MARCO BARBATI, LORENZO BASURTO, RUFUS BLOW, ADAM COBABE, JOHANN FRANCOIS COETZEE, DAVID FEUILLATRE, JAMES GAMBELL, EDUARDO GRAÑA, NICK HAMILTON, RADFORD HURN, GIOS JOHNSTON, LONNIE KRAATZ, JON LEMMON, LAURA LUMPUY NICOLAS, OLEG MAGRISSO, PETER MEGOW, CHRISTOPH DANIEL MEYER, RON E.J. MILLER, SUNNY TEICH, MALCOLM THOMAS-GUSTAVE, ELI TUCKER, RENÉ VAN DE POEL, MARCO VIDAURRE, ROGER WONG, VINCENT YAN, MATTHIAS ZELLER TEXTURE DEPARTMENT Lead Texture Artists DAVID ABBOTT, JESSICA COWLEY, MICHAEL COX, KEVEN NORRIS, ULA RADEMEYER, HILLARY YEO TZE ANN Senior Textures Artists MIA ASKEW, MYRIAM CATRIN, BRADFORD DECAUSSIN, LINA TOY LINE HUM, MEL JAMES, RAINE REEN, ANNE RITTER, MASAYA SUZUKI, CHRISTOPHER WELCH • Texture Artists RAINE ANDERSON, JANE APTHORP, GEORGY AREVSHATOV, ELISABETH ARKO, ROBERT BALDWIN, NED BARRAUD, KATHLEEN BEELER, JENNIFER BLOOMFIELD, KATREENA ERIN BOWELL, DAVID BRUNETTE, SAMUEL DOYLE, RYAN DUNCAN, ALISON FARMER, JAMES FURLONG, LAUREN MANUEL GARCIA CARRO, DANNY GEURTSEN, BELINDA GRIFFITHS, NIKKI HAYLEY-HUGHES, NGOC HENG, RICHARD HOPKINS, GARETH J JENSEN, BYUNGGUN JUNG, LAURE LACROIX, PO YUEN KENNY LAM, ZOE LORD, BEN NIGHTINGALE, TORBJÖRN OLSSON, DAVID OWEN, JUSTINE SAGAR, GRACE STEPHENS, SHAR STEWART, PETRA STUEBEN, NATALIYA TSYGANOK, KARA VANDELEUR, SARAH E. WILSON, JASMINE WONG, PIOTR FOX WYSOCKI, MARK YOUNG • Textures Pipeline TDs JOHN WILLIAM HARNAGEL, COLLIN MAXFIELD PARRISH, ADAM SHELTON LAYOUT DEPARTMENT Layout Lead TDs BARBARA BUSCH, WILLIAM DWELLY • Senior Layout TDs SHWETA BHATNAGAR, SCOTT EADE, MARK PULLYBLANK, JACOB STEPHENS • Layout TDs RYAN ARCUS, GLEN BRAMLEY, SHAUN FRIEDBERG, PETER GODDEN, MARTIN GRÖZINGER, DEBBIE LANGFORD, SIMON LEGRAND, RUTH-ANNE LOVERIDGE, SARATH BABU MADHAVAN, SIMON MILLANTA, CHRISTOPHER MILLS, GEORGE EDWIN OLIVER JR., ROB ORMOND, STEPHEN PAINTER, VIDYA RAMAN, JENNIFER SCHEER, OLAF SKJENNA, ADAM SLATER, JONAS SPERL, WAYNE TRAUDT, ROB ZOHRAB • Assistant Layout TDs JACOB BARROW, MICHAEL JOHN BRIDEN, EVAN CHRISTIE, CRAIG D. CLARKE, JAMES DEE, RACHEL E. HERBERT, TERESA L. HOOPER, JEREMY McKENZIE, JOHN McMECHAN, GARRETT WINTERS CAMERA DEPARTMENT On Set Surveyors STAN ALLEY, ADAM HARRIMAN, FELIX POMERANZ, EWA SZCZEPANIAK • Senior Camera TDs SERGEI KOUDRIAVTSEV, ALEX KRAMER, MATT MUELLER, WOLFGANG NIEDERMEIER, STEPHAN REMSTEDT, MICHAEL SARKIS, ALBRECHT STEINMETZ Camera TDs OLIVER ASKEW, ERIK BIERENS, LARS KRAMER, LUC LONGIN, KADE RAMSEY, MARZENA ZAREBA PAINT AND ROTOSCOPE DEPARTMENT Senior Artists ADAM BRADLEY, TIM CHENG, JIM CROASDALE, PAUL EVERITT, CHRISTINE FEISTL, DANNY JONES, SETH F. MILLER, TROY RAMSEY, BRAD SELKIRK, PHIL VAN DER REYDEN MOTION CAPTURE DEPARTMENT Motion Capture Pipeline Engineer JOHN CURTIS • Motion Capture Production Manager LISA WILDERMOTH Motion Capture Stage Manager JAKE BOTTING • On-Set Facial Technician RAYMOND L. MASSA • Motion Capture Stage Assistant TIM HAIGH Motion Capture Software Developer NEBOJSA DRAGOSAVAC • Motion Capture Engineer SEAN SNYDERS • Motion Capture Pipeline TD BEN MURRAY Motion Capture TD GARY MARSHALL • Production Assistants CLINT SPILLERS, JASON CHEN • Senior Motion Capture TD BENNY EDLUND Motion Capture Pipeline Manager JOHN ABERDEIN • Motion Capture Studio TD JAMES VAN DER REYDEN Motion Capture Editor CORRADO IANIRI • Facial Motion Capture AD MARC ASHTON • Facial Alignment Station Operator ADAM HAGGIAG Motion Capture Software Developer J.P. LEWIS • Code Facial Set-up IAIN MATTHEWS • Motion Capture Control Technician CHARLES POTTIER Lightstage Facial Scanning PAUL DEBEVECK, WAN-CHUN "ALEX" MA, ABHIJEET GHOSH MOTION EDIT DEPARTMENT Lead Motion Editors BASSIM HADDAD, TOM HOLZINGER • Facial Motion Editor Manager DAVID BENNETT Senior Motion Editors HANS BUTLER, LUISMA LAVIN PEREDO, JACOB LUAMANUVAE-SU'A, JONATHON TYLER Motion Editors JEFFREY BAKER, BENJAMIN BRENNEUR, MARIO DE DIOS BARBERO, ROD FRANSHAM, JOHAN FRÖJD, SERGIO GONZALEZ, MARK L. HOLMES, MALIK JAYAWARDENA, SIGTOR KILDAL, KI-HYUN KIM, MATTIAS LINDKVIST, SIMON QUACH, NICHOLAS RICHTER, CHRYSTIA SIOLKOWSKY, GAVIN WILLIAMS • Lead Facial Motion Editors TERESA BARSALI, GORAN MILIC Facial Motion Editors CLARE ASHTON, TAMARA BOGDANOVIC, COREY DIMOND, JADE LORIER, CHRIS MOSS, ELLEN RAPPENECKER, NANDO SANTANA, ADAM SMITH, ILEANA STRAVOSKIADI, MALINO SUZUKI • Facial Motion Edit Assistants JOHNNY CHAN, RACHEL HYDES, DAVID LUKE, CHLOE McLEAN, EMILY PEARCE, PAUL SEYB, ETEUATI TEMA SOFTWARE DEVELOPMENT Senior Software Developers & Engineers RICHARD ADDISON-WOOD, OLIVER CASTLE, SHANE COOPER, ALASDAIR COULL, LIANA FLEMING, JACK GREASLEY, PETER HILLMAN, PHILIP HUNTER, ANASTASIO G. RODRIGUEZ • Software Developers & Engineers KEVIN ATKINSON, ANTOINE BOUTHORS, PRAVIN BHAT, JACK ELDER, JON HERTZIG, SUSAN HOWARD, DANIEL LOND, WENDY LLOYD, BOON HEAN LOW, JADE MANSUETO, CARLA MORRIS, KIYOYUKI NAKAGAKI, JACOPO PANTALEONI, PAUL-GEORGE H. ROBERTS, MARCUS SCHOO, PAOLO EMILIO SELVA, KIM SLATTERY, ERIC A. SOULVIE, MICHAEL TANDECKI, XIAO XIAN EDITORIAL DEPARTMENT Assistant VFX Editors BEN HATTON, JAMES MEIKLE, BRETT SKINNER I/O & DATA RESOURCE Film Recording Technicians DANIEL ASHTON, STEPHEN ROUCHER • Projection Engineer TAM WEBSTER Data Resource Manager ADRIAN SAMUELS • Data Resource Coordinator PHILLIP REED SUPPORT SERVICES Senior Staff General Manager TOM GREALLY • Finance Manager DAVID WRIGHT Recruitment Manager TANYA BUCHANAN • Senior Publicist JUDY ALLEY • Contracts Manager ANGE WALLER Relocations Managers JEANNE STUART, ALICIA WILLIAMS • Accounts Supervisor STEVE BAYLISS • Accountant IAN JACK Recruitment Asst SHERRYN MATTHEWS • Publicists HANNAH CLARKE, ROBYN ISAACS • Contracts Asst SALLY SHANAHAN Travel Coordinator INGE RADEMEYER • Housing Coordinators MARILYN RYDER, MATTY WEBLING • Accounts Assistant HEATHER KINASTON-SMITH Production Support Team JO HARVELL, CHARLOTTE LOUGHNANE, CHLOE ELISE REILLY, YADANA SAW, NATASHA TURNER FACILITY DEPARTMENT Facilities Manager MIKE GUNN • Maintenance Coordinator DANIEL MARWICK • Facilities Coordinator LUAAN RUAINE Asst Facilities Coordinator ERINA HARDING • Facility Team TRENT B.P. BAKER, AMY BRODIE, KIMBERLY BROWN, RAYMOND CLARKE, WARNER EMERY, SALLY FORD, MICHAEL HARDEN, CHLOE HOLBROOK, CLAIRE N. JAMES, WILLIAM JONES, JENNY KESS, VIRGINIE LIN, CRAIG DANIEL MILDENHALL, SASHA MOHELNITZKY, DARREN A. MOSHER, CRAIG RATTRAY, PENELOPE SCOTT, TOM SOUTHALL, MICHAEL TAKARANGI, KATE TRAFFORD, WIKI WAITAI, ALEXANDER WREGG IT DEPARTMENT Systems Manager ADAM SHAND • Tech Support Manager CAMPBELL TAYLOR-FAIRWEATHER • Lead Engineer PETER CAPELLUTO Senior Production Engineer TOMEK PIATEK • Data Center Facilities Manager TIM ALEXANDER • Wrangler Manager JOE WILKIE Information Systems Lead REBECCA DOWNES • IT Coordinator AMY SHAND • IT Purchasing Officer DAVE JONES Assistant Purchasing Officer ARI WHEOKI • Data/Render Wranglers STEPHEN ALLISON, KRIS BIERINGA, SAMUEL J. DUNCAN, RICHARD McKENZIE, RENTON McNEILL, FILIPPO PAGANONI, ABHISHEK PANDIAN, ROB SCLATER, NAVINSK, LAYNE SMALL, STEPHEN SMART, BRETT WILKINS • Information Systems SVEND ANDERSEN, GLENN ANDERSON, PETER JAMES McGRATTAN, TIMOTHY PICK, THOMAS PREBBLE, JENNIFER SCHOO • Systems ANDREW ATKINSON, LUKE CHAMBERLAIN, REBS GUARINA, PAUL GUNN, BEN HALL, TRISTAN McMAHON, BRENDAN MURRAY, TIM NICHOLAS, MATTHEW PROVOST, CHRIS REECE, BILL RYDER, CHRIS WINTER, ELLIOTT YOUNG • Tech Support Lead MALCOLM AITCHISON, JASON GRINDLAY, ANDREW LAMBERT, JOHN YOUNG Tech Support LAURENT ALIBO, HAMISH CHARLESON, JAMES DINSDALE, REECE GERAGHTY, RENÉ KUYS, DAVID LEACH, NICK LONG, JOHN NUGENT JR., BENJAMIN ORANGE, KENNETH WELLS • Production Engineering SINDHARMAWAN BACHTIAR, JASON CHEUNG, NOAH GIFT, TEIJO HOLZER, DAVE KUJAWSKI, SNOWY LEO, DONAL McMULLAN, SIMON MORLEY, AARON MORTON, JOHN VAN LEEUWEN Visual Effects & Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Sequence Supervisors JAY COOPER, THOMAS FEJES, JEN HOWARD, TORY MERCER, MARK NETTLETON, GREG SALTER, ROBERT WEAVER Digital Artists Leads FRANCOIS ANTOINE, JASON BILLINGTON, YANICK DUSSEAULT, CHRIS FOREMAN, CHRISTOPHER HORVATH, FRANK LOSASSO PETTERSON, JOHN SIGURDSON, JIM SOUKUP, TODD VAZIRI, DAN WHEATON Digital Artists JOAKIM ARNESSON, JEREMY BLOCH, TRIPP BROWN, CATHERINE BURROW, KELA CABRALES, MICHAELA CALANCHINI CARTER, JEREMY CANTOR, TAMI CARTER, LANNY CERMAK, GRADY COFER, MIKE CONTE, MICHAEL CORDOVA, TIM DOBBERT, SELWYN EDDY III, CONNY FAUSER, SIMON FILLAT, SHINE FITZNER, BRIAN FLYNN, TIM FORTENBERRY, MARIA GOODALE, DAVID GOTTLIEB, GILES HANCOCK, TREVOR HAZEL, SHERRY HITCH, PEG HUNTER, JIRI JACKNOWITZ, PATRICK JARVIS, RYAN L. JONES, KIMBERLY LASHBROOK, ASIER LAVINA, HILMAR KOCH, MARSHALL KRASSER, DAVID MARSH, TIA MARSHALL, MARCEL MARTINEZ, KENT MATHESON, JOSEPH METTEN, CARLOS MONZON, DAVID MORRIS, TIM MUELLER, MYLES MURPHY, DAVID NAKABAYASHI, MARLA NEWALL, BEN O'BRIEN, AKIRA ORIKASA, COS¸ KU ÖZDEMIR, SCOTT PRIOR, EDWARD QUINTERO, MICHAEL RICH, ANTHONY RISPOLI, SHANE ROBERTS, ELSA RODRIGUEZ, BARRY SAFLEY, JEFF SALTZMAN, STEVE SAUERS, JERRY SELLS, JOE STEVENSON, FLORIAN STROBL, ALAN TRAVIS, YUSEI UESUGI, NOAH VICE, KELLY WALSH, DAVID WASHBURN, TALMAGE WATSON, SCOTT YOUNKIN, DEAN YÜRKE, RITA ZIMMERMAN • Animators JEREMY CANTOR, JEAN-DENIS HAAS, ALEX LEE, ERIK MORGANSEN, STEVE RAWLINS, GREG TOWNER, TIM WADDY, ANDY WONG, JOHN ZDANKIEWICZ • Digital Models and Simulation LEIGH BARBIER, ANDY BUECKER, DAVID DEUBER, KALENE DUNSMOOR, CHRIS EVANS, CHRIS HAVREBERG, KELVIN LAU, SEUNGHUN LEE, GREG MAGUIRE, SCOTT MAY, STEVE SAUERS, AARON WILSON • Visual Effects Editor JIM MILTON • Production Coordinators STACY BISSELL, MARISSA GOMES Production Assistants KAT BACHERT, LEE BRIGGS • Production Support MELISSA DE SANTIS, PETER LEBER, MIKE McCABE, PETER NICOLAI, JULIAN SALVADOR, JEROME SOLOMON, MARCI VELANDO, KEVIN WONG • Technical Support SEAN BITTINGER, CHANTELL BROWN, KAI CHANG, RAYMOND CHOU, GEORGE GAMBETTA, SHAHZAD KHAN, FRANKIE KWAK, SAM PENROSE, JESSICA RIEWE Research & Development AARON ELDER, RONALD MALLET, ROBERT MOLHOLM, JOHN OLMSTEAD, POITR STANCZYK, STEVE SULLIVAN ILM Executive Producer GRETCHEN LIBBY • ILM Senior Staff LYNWEN BRENNAN, CHRISSIE ENGLAND, CURT MIYASHIRO Visual Effects by FRAMESTORE Assistant VFX Producers LIZI BEDFORD, SARA TREZZI • VFX Coordinators LAIA ALOMAR, CARA TALLULHA DAVIES, MIKAEL JAEGER JENSEN Layout Artists BRAD BLACKBOURN, DANIEL BUHIGAS, SIMON CARLILE, STEVE HARDY, JAMES HARMER, KEIR LONGDEN, JORGE PIMENTEL, MELVYN POLAYAH • Modellers MYLES ASSETER, ATANAS ATANASOV, MATTHEW BEALE, JEREMY BERRUEL, JAKOB KOUSHOLT, BEN LAMBERT, STUART PENN, ROMAIN SEGURADO, JAMES SUTTON, MARY SWINNERTON • Riggers MATTHIEU GOUTTE, JAMES NICHOLL, ANDY PHILLIPS • Texture Artists MIKE BAIN, RON BOWMAN, VIRGINIE DEGORGUE, DAVID EDWARDS, CHRISTIAN FURR, DAVID SWIFT Digital Matte Painters RENE BORST, PAUL CHANDLER, CHRISTIAN KESLER, DAMIEN MACE • Lead Animator ALDO GAGLIARDI Animators ANDREA CASTAGNOLI, PAUL CLAESSENS, SAMY FECIH, LINA KOUZNETSOVA, LAURENT LABAN, AMBRE MAURIN, KEVIN O'SULLIVAN, LIAM RUSSELL • Lead TDs DAVID FISH, ANTOINE MOLINEAU, PAUL OAKLEY, IAN WARD Lighting TDs WILLIAM ALEXANDER, ANUJ ANAND, CHARLIE BATHO, CHRISTOPHE BREJON, BERTRAND BRY-MARFAING, NICOLAS CHOMBART, JOANNA DAVISON, UMMI GUDJONSSON, VOLODYMYR KAZANTSEV, STEVEN MOOR, DAVID MUCCI, JEFF NEWTON, CHRIS NICKELS, GARY NOBLE, ROB O'NEILL, MARK OSBORNE, FLORIAN SALANOVA, LAURENT SOLIGNAC, WILSON STOCKMAN, RUPERT THORPE, CAROLINE THOUMIRE, MARK WAINWRIGHT, RACHEL WILLIAMS, MARK WILSON • FX TDs THOMAS BOLT, GUILLAUME FRADIN, BEN FROST, GUNNAR RADELOFF, ADRIEN CAYUS TOUPET • Pipeline TDs LORENZO ANGELI, FELIPE BOHORQUEZ, KARL ERLANDSEN, LEO HILLS, JAMES LIU, JOÃO MONTENEGRO, ROBIN REYER, ANDREAS ROHR • Lead Compositors TOM BASKAYA, JAN DUBBERKE, THEODOR GROENEBOOM, DAVID SHERE • Compositors ADAM AZMY, JARNAIL BHACHU, STEVE CHO, JAMES D. FLEMING, RUDI HOLZAPFEL, NICHA KUMKEAW, RICK LEACH, REBECCA MANNING, JESSE PARKHILL, STEVE PARSONS, TOM PEGG, ANGELO PERROTTA, ALED PROSSER, HOWARD PROTHEROE, MICHAEL RALLA, RAJAT ROY, JUAN SALZAR, FOAD SHAH, BEN TURNER, GIULIANO VIGANO, TIM YOUNG • Motion Trackers MATTHEW BOYER, DANIELA CAMPOS LITTLE, CHRIS COOPER, KATE ELLIS, CHRIS HARDMAN, RYAN PILCHER, PETR ROHR, GRAHAM WOOD • Digitial Paint Artists KATARZYNA ANCUTA, THOMAS MONTMINY BRODEUR, HELEN CARR, RONAN CARR, RICHARD FRAZER, AARON LEAR, CONRAD OLSON, MARC RICE, LAURENCE SMITH, MARGARET WALBY • Avid Editors LUKASZ BUKOWIECKI, ROB WOIWOD Visual Effects And Animation by PRIME FOCUS Visual Effects Digital Producer TRICIA PIFER • Compositing Supervisor JANE SHARVINA • Graphics Supervisor NEIL HUXLEY CG Supervisor MITCH GATES • Matte Painting Supervisor KENNETH NAKADA • Roto/Paint Supervisor TAMMY SUTTON-WALKER Tracking Supervisor PHI TRAN • Animation Supervisor DANIEL LOEB • Visual Effects Editor STEVE MOORE Visual Effects Coordinators CHRIS McCLINTOCK, CHARLYN GO, MATTHEW SABOURIN, MOLLY PABIAN, CRYSTAL CHOO Production Assistant NICOLE BOSSIER • Compositing Sequence Supervisor CHRISTINE ALBERS • Compositors TATJANA BOZINOVSKI, TODD CARSON, TIM CHRISTENSEN, ANTHONY DAVIS, AURORE DE BLOIS, BRIAN FISHER, JUSTIN JONES, PATRICK KAVANAUGH, JIWOON KIM, WING KWOK, LORI MILLER, PATRICK MURPHY, BOBBY SILMAN, RYAN SMOLAREK, JERRY WHITAKER, WADE IVY, RONY SOUSSAN • Matte Painters MANNIX BENNETT, ELIAS GONZALEZ • Matte Painting Intern RUTUL PATEL • CG Artists AYMERIC AUTE, CHARLEY CARLAT, NICK DAMICO, ROBERT DIAZ, CONRAD DUECK, FRED HARO, MICHAEL JAHNKE, BRETT McGLAUGHLIN, NATHAN MILLSAP, JON MITCHELL, JOHN LINDSTEIN, JONATHAN REYNOLDS, ANDREW ROBERTS, GAVYN THOMPSON, TONG TRAN, THARYN VALAVANIS, ANSLEM VON SEHERR, MIKE WALLS, ROB WARD • Graphics Artists PAUL BEAUDRY, SHANE JACKSON, TOM LEPP, BEN MYERS, RICK RAVENELL, KYLE SPIKER • Roto Lead SHANE DAVIDSON • Roto Artists ALEX CARNEY, ALEX BARKER, BRIAN REIMER, MIKE BODEN, MATT GIAMPA, TIM JONES • Tracking Lead DEVIN FAIRBAIRN • Trackers IDO BANAI, IAN NORTHROP, NICK SINNOTT, PHILIP ROSADO, WINFIELD SCOTT O'BRIEN, JAMES SWEENEY, GENEVIEVE YEE • Senior Pipeline Developers BORISLAV "BOBO" PETROV, LASZLO SEBO • Rigging TDs JASON LABBE, ERIC LEGARE, PAUL HORMIS • Editors ALLEN TRACY, TYLER HOCKETT, DARRYL DOHERTY Pipeline Designer TRINA ESPINOZA • Pipelines MATTHEW MACHNEE, MICHAEL REMPEL • Systems SEAN CODY, SHAWN WALLBRIDGE Prime Focus Senior Executive MICHAEL FINK • Prime Focus Senior Executive TERRY CLOTIAUX Visual Effects by HYBRIDE Visual Effects Executive Producer PIERRE RAYMOND • Visual Effects Financial Controller MICHEL MURDOCK Computer Graphics Supervisors PHILIPPE THÉROUX, JOSEPH KASPARIAN, LAFLÈCHE DUMAIS, NICOLAS ALEXANDRE NOËL Compositing Supervisors THIERRY DELATTRE, MICHEL BARRIÈRE, JEAN-PIERRE FLAYEUX • Visual Effects Coordinators NANCY LAMONTAGNE, ANOUK L'HEUREUX, MYLÈNE GUÉRIN, LOUISE BERTRAND • Digital Artists OLIVIER BEAULIEU, MICHAËL BENTITOU, DIDIER BERTRAND, RAPHAËLE BLANCHARD, MARYSE BOUCHARD, FRANÇOIS CHANCRIN, JOANIE CROTEAU, CHRISTOPHE DAMIANO, MATHIEU DUPUIS, YANICK GAUDREAU, NADINE HOMIER, ANNE KIM, ALAIN LACROIX, MATHIEU LALONDE, VASSILLIOS LANARIS, MATHIEU LECLAIRE, FRANÇOIS LEDUC, STEPHANE MAILLET, FRÉDÉRIC MEDIONI, FRANÇOIS MÉTIVIER, MARTIN MOUSSEAU, SEAN O'CONNOR, STEVE PELCHAT, PATRICK PICHÉ, SONIA PRONOVOST, JOAO SITA, GUILLAUME ST-AUBIN-SEERS, MARCO TREMBLAY, VÉRONIQUE TREMBLAY, CONAL WENN, HUBERT ZAPALOWICZ Visual Effects by hy*drau"lx COLIN STRAUSE, GREG STRAUSE, SAM EDWARDS, JOSEPH M. HARKINS, JOSHUA CORDES, CHRIS HANEY, SHIGEHARU TOMOTOSHI, TONY MEAGHER, DANIEL CHAVEZ, KIM LEBRANE, KENNETH BROWN, LOENG-WONG SAVUN, LAURA SEVILLA, GIZMO RIVERA, CHRIS PAYNE, CHRIS FREGOSO, JEROME WILLIAMS, BRUNO PARENTI, CAMERON COOMBS, YORK N. SCHUELLER, TJ BURKE, MARCO CAPPARELLI, BILLY VU LAM, NANDO MARTINEZ, TULIO HERNANDEZ, ROB HUBBARD, MARCUS ERBAR, CHRIS RADCLIFFE, MIGUEL GUERRERO, DAVID MICHAELS, KRYSTAL SAE EUA, CHUN SEONG NG, TAMER ELDIB, JARROD AVALOS, ANDREW COLLINS Visual Effects by BUF Visual Effects Supervisors PIERRE BUFFIN MATHILDE TOLLEC ANTHOINE DESCHAMPS LUCAS SALTON Visual Effects Producer ALAIN LALANNE Digital Artists DAVID ROUXEL AUDREY FERRARA LAURENT LAUNES OLIVIER LOURRY Visual Effects by BLUR STUDIO Visual Effects Supervisor DAVID STINNETT • Visual Effects Executive Producer AL SHIER • Lead Matte Painter JAIME JASSO Visual Effects by PIXEL LIBERATION FRONT Creative Supervisor STEPHEN LAWES • Executive Producer SEAN CUSHING • VFX Producer LAURA ZENTIL Compositors DAN BLANK, VENTI HRISTOVA, SARAH BLANK Screen Graphics Design by SPY POST Visual Effects Supervisor JONATHAN ROTHBART • Senior Visual Effects Producer AMY HOLLYWOOD WIXSON • Lead Designer DAV RAUCH Motion Graphics Designer HEATH KRAYNAK • Graphics Designers BEE JIN TAN, MARK CHRISTIANSEN • Stereoscopic Supervisor MICHAEL LESTER • Match Move Artist BRIAN TOLLE • Rotoscope Artist HEATHER HAN • Production Coordinator SCHUYLER PAPPAS ADDITIONAL VISUAL EFFECTS LOLA VISUAL EFFECTS • Visual Effects Supervisor EDSON WILLIAMS • Visual Effects Producer THOMAS NITTMANN LOOK EFFECTS, INC. • Visual Effects Supervisor MAX IVINS • Visual Effects Producer JENNY FOSTER STEREO D • GERONIMO MORALEZ, NICK STEVENS, WILLIAM MORRISON, ARTHUR VAIL, BRIAN TABOR, SARAH REESE-EDWARDS NEW ZEALAND LIVE ACTION UNIT Production Coordinator ANDREW COCHRANE • Assistant Production Coordinators THEA GOVORKO, HELENE TAKACS Production Office Assistants CALE HETARIKI, GEORGIA MAHAFFIE • Production Office Runners ADAM MILNES, MIKE MINOGUE New Zealand Casting MIRANDA RIVERS • Script Supervisor SARAH HINCH • Production Accountant AVERIL MAWHINNEY First Assistant Accountant LINUS MURPHY • Payroll Accountant SEBASTIAN MARR • Second Assistant Accountant ANNE DAVENPORT Second Second Assistant Accountants FA SULUVAVE, MARC TYRON • Accounts Assistants DANIEL CHEN, WILL MAWHINNEY Location Manager JOCK FYFE • Locations Assistant KEVIN MAGILL • Unit Managers BORIS KUNAC, CHRIS WALKER Unit Assistants SIMON NOAKES, GABE PAGE • Catering BILLIONAIRES CATERING, CHRIS BOSWELL Second Assistant Directors STEPHANIE WESTSTRATE, RICHARD MATTHEWS • Second Second Assistant Director DARREN MACKIE Third Assistant Directors BYRON DARLING, JACQUI PRYOR, DEL CHATTERTON, JUDITH WAYERS • On Set Production Assistants DANIELLE BANEHAM, KENDALL FINLAYSON, SIMON GARRATT, BRUNO DU BOIS • Cast Assistants BRENNA TOWNSHEND, SEAMUS KAVANAGH, PHILIP NIXEY, SOPHIE HARRIS, NINA GRIFFITH, NIKKI LATHAM • Assistants to Mr. Cameron JAMIE LAWRENCE, GRANT ROA • Extras Casting Coordinator SEAN ALLAN • Extras Casting Assistants GILLIAN DAVIES, YVETTE REID Medical Advisor DR. JONATHAN ADLER • Health and Safety Coordinator ANDY BUCKLEY • Medics SIDELINE SAFETY, KEITH RAYMOND Cast Stand-ins LAUREL DEVENIE, FRANCIS BIGGS, CARLY NEEMIA, JAIME HARRISON, LUKE HAWKER Transportation Captain GLENN SHAW • Transport & Locations Coordinator KYLIE GAUDIN • Drivers TIM HARRIS, BRUCE BARTLEY, KOSTA VATSELIAS • IT Systems REECE GERAGHTY • Assistant Editors New Zealand JAMES MEIKLE, MARK HAWTHORNE Second Unit Director STEVEN QUALE • Second Unit Director of Photography RICHARD BLUCK • Studio Facility Provided by STONE STREET STUDIOS CAMERA Steadicam Operators DAVID EMMERICHS, ROBERTO DE ANGELIS • Camera Operator RICHARD BLUCK Camera First Assistants LAWRENCE W. NIELSEN, DEAN McCARROLL, ROGER FEENSTRA • Camera I.O. Pullers BRENDEN HOLSTER, SEAN KELLY • Camera Second Assistants PHIL SMITH, GARTH MICHAEL, JESSE NEVILLE • 3D Camera Supervisors FRANK FISHER, MANNING TILLMAN • 3D HD Camera Engineer ROBERT BRUNELLE • DIT RYAN SHERIDAN • HD Camera Playback MICHAEL TAYLOR, DANNY HERNADEZ • Video Playback Operator NIGEL BURTON • Video Assistants SIMON WARD, JASON NARAN, ROHAN SATYANAND ART DEPARTMENT Set Decorator KIM SINCLAIR • Assistant Art Directors JACQUI ALLEN, VANESSA COLE • Set Designers PAUL OZZIMO, SCOTT BAKER, ANDREW CHAN, DAVID CHOW, SCOTT HERBERTSON, JOSEPH HIURA, ROBERT JOHNSON, TEX KADONAGA, TAMMI LEE, DARRYL LONGSTAFFE, KARL MARTIN, RICHARD MAYS, SAM PAGE, ANDREW REEDER, MICHAEL SMALE, JOHN LOTT, LUKE CASKA, JONATHAN DYER • Lead Props MELISSA SPICER • Props Buyers PHRED PALMER, SVEN WIIG • Standby Props JOSH BARRAUD, BEJAMIN MILSOM • Standby Props Assistant CHRISD ULUSELE • Props Assistants NICOLE SPACKMAN, PIERCE CLARKE Weapons Handlers PETER ASHFORD, MIKE CAHILL • Screens Standby KATE PILOT • Props Designers ADAM ELLIS, MARK STEPHEN Props Fabrication Companies HUMAN DYNAMO, IZZAT • Lead Set Dresser TANEA CHAPMAN • Set Dressers AMBER RICHARDS, GILLIAN WEST WALKER, BEN WHALE, ELIZA MELDRUM, MILTON CANDISH, DAVID KOLFF, DANIEL BIRT • Art Department Electrician TONY SLACK • Assistant Set Dressers RUBEN ALLEN, SHAUN BOLTON, ANDREW DRIVER, RUPERT GROBBEN, ANTHONY RUSSELL, DEAN HUDSON, DARRYN SIGLEY • Construction Supervisor NEIL KIRKLAND • Greens Supervisor JOSH PATTERSON Construction Managers NIK NOVIS, ED MULHOLLAND • Lead Scenic ALISTAIR MAHER • Lead Fabricator GRAHAM ASTON Lead Metal Worker MICHAEL PLANT • Construction Auditor KAT STEPHENS • Construction Office Manager ALICE TAYLOR Construction Buyer NORM WILLERTON • Assistant Construction Buyer JOANNE WILLIAMS • Graphic Artist CAMPBELL READ Graphics Assistant MARK WILLIAMS • Screens Assistant JOE HITCHCOCK • Model Makers GREG JEIN, JASON MAHAKIAN Coordinators JANELLE HOPE, REBECCA JELLIE • PAs DANIEL HORTON, FRANCIE McGIRR, TASHA LANG, SALLY FORD HAIR/MAKE-UP Hair and Make-up Supervisor RICK FINDLATER • Make-up Artists GEORGIA LOCKHART-ADAMS, ANGELA MOOAR, FRANKIE KARENA, MICHELE BARBER, MICHAL BIGGER • Sigourney Weaver Make-up & Hair LINDA DEVETTA GRIPS & ELECTRIC Gaffer CHRIS CULLITON • Best Boy Electric GILES COBURN • Key Grip RICHARD MALL • Key Grip TONY KEDDY Board Operator RUEBEN MORRISON • Electricians JAMIE COUPER, ANTONY FARRELL, RYAN O'DONNELL, BYRON SPARROW, ANTONY WATERHOUSE, CHRIS CHANDLER, CHRIS SMAILES, EDDIE TYRIE, ALAN WILSON, LEE SCOTT, MATT SHARPE, TAIPUA ADAMS • Rigging Gaffers DAVE BROWN, MATT ANDREWS • Rigging Best Boys ANDY AYRTON, STEPHEN RENWICK Rigging Electricians GLEN AYRTON, CHRIS PERT, JAMES KEARNEY, RICHARD SAXON, IAN WORTHINGTON, GLEN WATTS, WILL HUTCHISON • CAD Board Operator NIGEL PERCY • Generator Operator HANSEL VERKERK • Lighting Coordinator PETER MANSELL Practical Electrician WARWICK PEACE • Practical Lighting Technicians DAVE ANDERSON, SAM FORDHAM, BRENDON FRANK, GERALD MORSE, CHRIS MURPHY, MARK NEWNHAM, DAMON SELKIRK, BEN THURSTON • Best Boy Grip HUW GRIFFITHS Dolly Grips KAYNE ASHER, DAVID SHAW • Company Grips DANIEL WILSON, DARREN BRADNOCK, CONRAD HAWKINS, GRANT HARVEY, ANTHONY WEINBERG, ANTHONY GUS SALLA, HENARE MATO • Techno Crane Technician DAIMON WRIGHT Remote Head Technician MICHAEL PAGEN • Lead Rigger WARREN JONES • Rigging Lead Hand JASON ROBERTSON Rigging Grips ROSS JONES, JASON REI, MICHAEL BRAID, BEN VERE JONES, KEITH WATKINS SOUND Production Sound Mixers TONY JOHNSON, DAVIS LEE • Boom Operators MARK WILLIAMS, SAM SPICER Cable Operators KYLE GRIFFITHS, STACEY PARISH SPECIAL EFFECTS Special Effects Coordinator STEVE INGRAM • Special Effects Technicians KARL CHISHOLM, DAVE BOOTH, SCOTT HARENS, ROSS ANDERSON, DOUG FALCONER, ROD FORD, SVEN HARENS, IAIN HUTTON, MIKE McDONALD, PHIL McLAREN, MARK ROBSON, PETE ZIVKOVIC, DEAN BUSHBY, SARAH BAILEY HARPER, AMY INGRAM, PAUL DAVENPORT, JOHNNY GRINDLEY COSTUMES New Zealand Costume Designer JOHN HARDING • Costume Supervisor CARO FENTON • Costume Design Assistant LESLEY BURKES-HARDING Head Costume Standby EMMA HARRE • Lead Costume Standby JENNY RUSHTON • Costume Standby ANDREA PLESTED, CHANTELLE BOWKETT Extras Costume Standby SOPHIE MILLS, MAJA NEUMANN • Costume Coordinators CILLA LECKIE, WANDA LEPIONKA STRONG Costume Buyers AMANDA NEALE, REBEKAH EDWARDS, SARAH MILNE, KATE TRAFFORD • Lead Textile Artist LOIS GIRDWOOD • Dye Room Assistant SONIA MURRAY • Extras Coordinators PAUL BOOTH, REBECCA JOHNSTON • Head Cutter PAULINE LAWS • Cutter MIRIAM CHRISTIE Head Machinist JULIE ZAVALA RON-JACKETT • Machinists LACHLAN MAYCLAIR, MELISSA MUNDT, ALICE PATON, SHAREE ROUD, AMY JANSEN LEEN, LORRAINE WILLIS • Breakdown Artists TOM CADDY, HAMISH BROWN, GRANT GEBBIE, BEN PRICE Na'vi Textiles CLAIRE PREBBLE • Costume Assistants SHEILA HORTON, HANNAH GOLDBLATT, YVONNE AUTRIDGE, ZOE FOX, SALLY GRAY, RACHEL CALLINAN, KERSTIN KARY Additional Conceptual Design, Weapons, Costumes and Specialty Props by WETA WORKSHOP LTD. New Zealand Workshop Manager TANIA RODGER • Workshop Supervisor GARETH McGHIE • Business Manager ANDREW SMITH Business Affairs MICHAEL McNEIL • Production Managers MICHELLE TURNER, GRANT BENSLEY, ANNETTE WULLEMS Accounts WENDY BAMBRO-TILYARD, NICK CLEVERLEY, SANDY DAYAL • Production Assistants MELISSA DODDS, EMILY-JANE STURROCK, SHERRYN MATTHEWS • Office Coordinator TRACEY MORGAN • Purchasing Officer JONATHAN EWEN Assistants to Richard Taylor RI STREETER, LINDA HUGHES • Runner ROSS COLLINGE • Design Department Coordinator KATE JORGENSEN Stills and Videographer STEVE UNWIN • Designers AARON BECK, GUS HUNTER, LERI GREER, STEPHEN LAMBERT, STEPHEN CROWE, CHRISTIAN PEARCE, DANIEL FALCONER, BRAD GOFF, NICHOLAS KELLER, PAUL TOBIN, GREG BROADMORE, HEATH TODD 3D Modeling Supervisor CHARLOTTE KEY • 3D Milling Supervisor JORDAN THOMSON • 3D Model Support JOHN McMULLEN, AKSHAY PARBHU 3D Modellers CLAIRE PREBBLE, RUPERT GROBBEN, CATHY HARRIS, NADINE JAGGI, JASMIN VAN LITH, MIKE GREALISH, PRANEE McKINLAY, DARIN GORDINE, SIMON HALL, HALEY MAY, GABRIELLE BERTOGG, TIRA O'DALY, SAMANTHA MORLEY Specialty Weapons and Props Supervisor JOHN HARVEY • WETA/Tenzan Supervisors FRED TANG, GRANT WALLIS Fiberglass Supervisor MICHAEL REITTERER • Engineering Supervisor DAVE IRONS • Prop Makers DUNCAN BROWN, CALLUM LINGARD, DAVID TREMONT, WAYNE DAWSON, PETER LYON, BRYCE CURTIS, ALEX FALKNER, RICHARD THURSTON, NIKO KAYE, KRISTOS FOCAS, JAMES FRENCH, CARLOS SLATER, IAN RUXTON, NEIL MARNANE, JOE PAICE, ERIN PALMER, VIBOL MOEUNG, PETER OSBORNE, DALLAS POLL, LINDSEY CRUMMETT, BILL THOMSON, DANIEL COCKERSELL, DANIEL WICKHAM, PAUL WICKHAM, ROBERT JU, HECTOR MORALES, JOHNNY FRASER ALLEN, SHARI FINN, NEIL SHRADER, DANIEL BENNETT, PAUL HAMBLETON, JOBEEN TSE, JAMIE BESWARICK, DON BROOKER, HIROSHI TANGE, DOROTHY HSU, COLIN JACKMAN, RICHARD MATTHEWS, GARY HUNT, ANDREW GILLESPIE, ANDREW GORDON, ANDREW MOYES, RYK FORTUNA, BEN HAWKER, GREG TOZER, BILL HUNT, CHARLOTTE BOWIE, CHRIS COVICH, DARREN MOSHER, DAVID MENG, MATT WARD, EDEN SMALL, ERIC BON, ROBERT IRONS, GARETH JENSEN, MIN WINDLE, NICHOLAS ANTUNOVIC, WAYNE THOMAS, STEPHEN EDWARDS, DAVID MACCLURE, DANIEL KELLY, MARC DUTILLOY, CLAIRE MIDDLETON, ALEX KEEGAN, KANE LOCKHEAD, TRISTAN McCALLUM, FRANCES RICHARDSON, GREG ALLISON Mold Making Supervisor MICHAEL WALLACE • Mold Makers SIMON GODSIFF, BRIAN STENDEBACH, PIETRO MARSON, MASAYASU MINOURA Painting Department Supervisor SOURISAK CHANPASEUTH • Painters LES NAIRN, JOHNNY BROUGH, DORDI MOEN On Set Weapons and Props Supervisor JOE DUNCKLEY • On Set Link Unit Supervisor ROB GILLIES • On Set Amnio Tank Supervisor PHILIP SHARPE • On Set Technicians BILL THOMPSON, TIM TOZER, SIMON HALL, PETER OSBOURNE, ALEXANDER FALKNER Character Designs and Specialty Props Manufacturing by STAN WINSTON STUDIO AND LEGACY EFFECTS Model Shop Supervisor DAVE MERRITT • Key Model Makers KENNETH CORNETT, EDWARD LAWTON, JOHN ERIC TUCKER, JEFFREY PYLE, NICK SELDON, JAMES SPRINGHAM, RAYMOND MOORE, DANIEL FREY, MICHAEL POSSERT, GREG APRAHAMIAN, KEITH MARBORY Key Artists TREVOR HENSLEY, JOHN CHEREVKA, MIKE MANZEL, EDDIE YANG, GREGORY SMITH • Art & Mold Mechanical Technicians TIM NORDELLA, BRIAN NAMANNY, RODRICK KHACHATOORIAN, SPENCER WHYNAUCHT, DAVE COVARRUBIAS, CORY CZEKAJ, BODIN SERBA, THEODORE HAINES, DAMIAN FISHER, DARNELL ISOM, CHRISTINE MANSFIELD, GARY YEE, KEN CULVER, IAN STEVENSON, JAVIER CONTRERAS, CAROLYN FINKEN, LOUIS DIAZ, CHRISTOPHER BURKE, MARK MAITRE, CHRISTOPHER CHEATHAM, ALYSSA TSCHANN, JAMIE GROVE, JUSTIN DITTER, BRIAN CLAUS, CHRISTOPHER GROSSNICKLE, AIMEE MACABEO, PAUL STEEVES, TAMARA CARLSON WOODARD, ALFRED KUAN, ROB RAMSDELL, GUSTAVO FERREYRA • Digital System Administrator JASON LOPES LOS ANGELES LIVE ACTION Production Supervisor MIKA SAITO • Script Supervisor ANA MARIA QUINTANA • HD Engineer BRITT CYRUS • Gaffer JOHN BUCKLEY Key Grip DON REYNOLDS • Make-up Department Head MIKE SMITHSON • Make-up Artist RICHIE ALONSO Hair Department Head ROXANNE GRIFFIN • Motion Control System CAMERA CONTROL • Motion Control Technicians CHRIS TOTH, JASON RAU Motion Control Operators SIMON WACKLEY, TIM DONLEVY • Costume Supervisors BETH KOENIGSBERG, LISA LOVASS • Cutter Fitter JON ATROUNI ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES ADR Casting LOOP DE LOOP: JOHNNY GIDCOMB, HOLLY DORFF • Negative Cutter GARY BURRITT • Lab Color Timer JIM PASSON Film Recording Services Provided by EFILM • End Titles by SCARLET LETTERS, BEN SCHOEN Image Processing by LOWRY DIGITAL R. PATRICK COOPER, IAN GODIN, MICHAEL INCHALIK, ELAINE NASPO, MARINO PASCUAL, KEILA N. RAMOS, MORNING STAR SCHOTT, KIMBALL THURSTON, ANDRES URIBE Digital Intermediate by MODERN VIDEOFILM, INC. Senior DI Colorist SKIP KIMBALL • Additional Color ERIC BIDINGER • Senior IQ Artist ROGER BERGER • IQ Artists MANNY DUBON, CHAD COLE, CRAIG PRICE • IQ Assistants KARLO BABAKHANIAN, VAHE GIRAGOL • DI Producers ZARA ROBERTS, CHRISTINE CARR DI Coordinator ALEX CHEN • DI Technologist MARVIN HALL • Color Science and Technology SAM GALL, WALT BIGELOW, STAN LEHMAN Data Management I/O Lead ED THOMPSON • Data Management I/O DANIEL HAWLEY, KRIS GREGG, RENE CLARK, CARL JACOBSON, PETER MOC, STEVE DANHIEUX, EDUARDO CISNEROS • Digital Cinema Imaging JORGE ZEPEDA, CHRIS KIRKPATRICK Digital Cinema Technology COLIN O'REILLY • DI Quality Assurance JASON MODICA • Additional QC ISMAEL SALAS Electronic Graphics CASEY LEMING, MARC DECASTRO, RAFI POGOSYAN, CORINA ZUNIGA • 3D Visualization and Optimizing DAVID CARRIKER, EROC MORALLS, MARK INTRAVARTOLO, MILES DELONG Special Thanks to THE GOVERNMENT OF NEW ZEALAND, PANASONIC CORPORATION, MICROSOFT, THE THIRD FLOOR, HALON ENTERTAINMENT, REAL D, DOLBY 3D, IMAX® CORPORATION, AND VEECO INSTRUMENTS A LIGHTSTORM ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION "I SEE YOU (THEME FROM AVATAR)" Performed by LEONA LEWIS Music by JAMES HORNER and SIMON FRANGLEN • Lyrics by SIMON FRANGLEN, KUK HARRELL and JAMES HORNER Produced by SIMON FRANGLEN and JAMES HORNER • LEONA LEWIS performs courtesy of SYCO MUSIC SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON ATLANTIC RECORDS ©2009 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Dune Entertainment III LLC in all territories except Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. ©2009 TCF Hungary Film Rights Exploitation Limited Liability Company, Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and Dune Entertainment III LLC in Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Category:Credits